<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bunny-Jin by Fir3fly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402983">Bunny-Jin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fir3fly/pseuds/Fir3fly'>Fir3fly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Job, F/M, First Time, IchiRuki smut, Mating Cycles/In Heat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fir3fly/pseuds/Fir3fly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bunny-Jin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>                            </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Bunny-Jin </strong>
</p><p>She was beautiful. The first time Ichigo laid eyes on her he thought he had transported into a fairytale. He wondered where her wings were, thinking she was a pixie that could sprinkle stardust. But then he noticed the cotton tail. He laughed as a small child, giggling as she let him play with her ears.</p><p>"Bunny.." The small ginger whispered, kissing her cheek and watching her smile.</p><p>The being only nodded, bringing a finger to her mouth to keep it all a secret. Ichigo nodded, copying her gesture.</p><p>"It's my birthday today. Will you play with me?"</p><p>It was the woman's turn to nod and she did.</p><p>Laughter for hours. Chasing one another in a field that appeared out of thin air. The boy had never felt so happy. But then it was time for her to go. He held onto her leg, crying and begging her to stay.</p><p>She only pecked his head.</p><p>He waited for days but the bunnyjin never came..</p><p>Until the next July 15th. He was five then. He had named her Rukia, screaming her new title outloud, jumping into her arms. "Please, please stay right here!"</p><p>Finally, the boy could prove to his family how real his girlfriend was!</p><p>But Isshin and Masaki only laughed, asking Ichigo to come down stairs to open presents. Why did his parents act so weird? She was right there, he was holding her hand!</p><p>Big brown eyes looked up at the bunny girl. A tilt of the head. Rukia only looked sorry for him..</p><p>It finally clicked. Only he could see her..</p><p>The visits were always the best. He would count down the days to his birthday, excited to be visited by the bunnyjin. To have fun once again. It went on for years and years.</p><p>But when he needed her the most, she visited him a little earlier than July. June 17th.</p><p>Rukia held him all night, wiping away heavy tears and wrapping her arms around a heavy heart. He had lost his mother. The bunnyjin could see the cloud above his head, trying her best to dry the rain with head kisses and rubs. Coming back for days on end, helping him sleep, making sure he ate.</p><p>It was bittersweet when they had to part. It was the hardest goodbye Rukia had to ever go through.</p><p>But she knew it was only 365 days until she's get to see him again.</p><p>That's the way it went for a long time. Rukia could tell he changed, putting on a facade in front of others as she watched. He became even more protective of his family which she loved. But she hated how hard he had become on the outside, making sure to go out of her way when she visited to bring out that softer side.</p><p>As Ichigo grew older his love for Rukia grew with him. She was such a pain in the ass! One he couldn't picture living without, but he only ever said the opposite of that to her..</p><p>The bunnyjin would cross her arms, giving him a smirk. Is that so?</p><p>The two would argue in their own way, fight the next moment. Her ginger was getting stronger, she could tell he was letting her win those playful battles. How many times could a fight end with her on top?</p><p>But as he did age, things began to change..</p><p>Ichigo's love for Rukia grew through out the years yes - feelings grew.. He was 15 then, suddenly finding himself wanting to piss off Rukia and lead her to putting him in his place. Feel her on top of him..</p><p>It made the teen blush. It .. confused him. As the years went on he realized just how much of a hold the young woman had on him. He loved her very much but lately.. for the past three years, it was different.</p><p>Way different from when he was a child..</p><p>She turned him on so fucking bad..</p><p>The very image of the bunny girl brought him to orgasm too many times. The way she had begun to dress was.. eye catching. Picturing that tight latex hugging her tighter body. The way her cotton scut sat up between her ass.. to pull her ears and watch her cute little nose scrunch as he fucked her. Those small breast and the way her nipples were so easily seen through, begging to be sucked,</p><p>"Ru - <em>Rukia .</em>.!"</p><p>Ichigo bit down hard, forcing his arm against his mouth to muffle the sounds.</p><p>His birthday was in one week..</p><p>
  <strong>x</strong>
</p><p>Rukia came into his room late at night, hugging the 18 year old tight. Although it had only been a small year, her ginger seemed to grow so much! Humans looked so handsome.</p><p>Ichigo's hands roamed her delicate back, every fiber in his own body stopping him from touching her any lower. Their embrace went on for a long time, so sensually passionate. One that ended with a innocent cheek kiss. Something grew hard between her legs, making her curious but when they parted she didn't have time to investigate, witnessing the flustered appearance on Kurosaki.</p><p>Rukia sat him down, feeling his temperature, holding his chin. The look in those eyes, she knew something was bothering him. She got on her knees, looking up at him.</p><p>
  <em>'How can I help you Ichigo? Let me make you feel better..'</em>
</p><p>"Rukia.." The teen whispered, the bulge in his pants growing tighter.</p><p>Suddenly the bunnyjin's head titled. Watching as the tent grew. Ah. Is that what was troubling him? It was almost upsetting he didn't just say something. The bunnyjin pushed one white ear out of her face, kissing his trouble on it's tip lovingly. Making the boy bend forward, jerk about from the suddenness or it all.</p><p>It almost felt like a dream, getting everything he fantasized about so easily.</p><p>He helped the beauty out, unzipping and wincing as he bounced free. He was so desperate for her touch.. and she gave it with no hesitation, closing her eyes in delight as she swallowed around him.</p><p>"Shit.. please m<em>ake me cum</em>.."</p><p>Rukia drooled upon the intrusion, fascinated by the human body. She understood friction and sucking brought pleasure to Ichigo and that's what she wanted to do. So she did.</p><p>Delicate hands warmed the base of him, slowly twisting in her pumps. One pink tongue cupped just beneath his tip, flicking the bottom of his mushroom shaped head. Ichigo's taste was addictive.</p><p>"Shit..hm"</p><p>It was so wrong. He had known her for so long, yet - she was about to make him cum like a horse.</p><p>Ichigo couldn't help it, gripping her ears softly, making sure not to hurt her. The bunny girl was appreciative, quickening her ministrations and hardening her suction. The 18 year old struggled, groaning something dirty. He came fast. Cumming in her mouth in fat spurts. But things didn't stop there, she kept at it! Making him go blind for a moment, steal his gravity and sense only to place it all back at once.</p><p>Ichigo's upper body fell back, making his hips move in a rhythm to ride out his toe curling, tensed vein showing orgasm. It didn't take long for him to sit back up, grab her bunny ears a little more harsher as he pumped inside her wet mouth.</p><p>"That felt s<em>o goo</em>d.."</p><p>Rukia beamed up at her ginger, letting his appendage slowly slip out. It wasn't enough, she wanted him to feel even better..</p><p>Ichigo didn't waste any time, laying her down and getting on top. It was the first time so intimately close to a woman. He took his time finding out about her body, watching the way she wriggled beneath him and which part drove her the most livid.</p><p>He sucked on her breast through the garment, leaving wet, blurry spots where her nipples were. The rabbitjin's back arched up into him, she was scattered, no logical thought running through her mind beside Ichigo Kurosaki.</p><p>She removed her one piece, fisting his hair as he kissed her so tenderly all over. Having such a strong bigger body against her's made the half human feel a way she never knew about. The need to be made his grew. Mating was such a big thing between bunnyjins and their partners were for life.</p><p>Rukia knew who she wanted then.</p><p>The 18 year old took his time, exploring her body as he grew hard once more. Bodies met, legs wrapped around his waist.</p><p>"I'm going inside.."</p><p>Brown eyes met dark purple ones for the okay, she bit her lips, slowly nodding. But then - oh then -</p><p>She placed a finger against her lip. Just like when he was a child.</p><p>Ichigo lost it, entering inside her tight heat eagerly. Rukia whimpered, whimpered sweet, delectable sounds that filled the room. The teen's virginity was gone, his amateur movement was perfect to her, moving back and fourth as he fucked into that tight core.</p><p>He held the woman close, kissing the bunnyjin like he wouldn't see her ever again. Deepening their lip's embrace as he already felt like he was missing her.</p><p>Those hips moved non-stop, desperately reaching something at the end and making both of their eyes roll backward. Something locked up deep within him, throbbing and pulsing in tight circles. Rukia was even further along, having her body stuffed by her human love like so.</p><p>Love.. Rukia knew why her heart beat the way it did earlier, then. She loved him. Not like the way it always was. No - it changed.</p><p>Like divine timing Ichigo muttered out just the same, looking hard into violet, hazy eyes as he thrusted into her a few more times, panting heavy as hot cum filled her up. Every last drop shot into her uterus past her exhausted cervix.</p><p>The bunnyjin purred, moaning something delicious as she felt him spill within her, setting off her own earth shattering orgasm. Rukia wrapped her arms around him so air tight, muffling her grateful cries against his chest. Oh how warm he felt, just right.</p><p>The two came down slowly, not back to theirselves for a while. But eventually their senses normalized, vision cleared up, legs stopped jerking about softly..</p><p>Ichigo fell to the side of her, looking for an answer in those beautiful eyes..he knew she'd leave again and the clock on the wall suggested now was the time it would happen.</p><p>The soft melody of heartbreak played inside his chest.</p><p>He didn't want to say goodbye.</p><p>But suddenly Rukia didn't either, hopping on top of him, running a hand through her hair as she positioned herself to lower onto him, pumping his sensitive length to harden. The young man's muscles tensed, his abdomen rose and fell so harshly , voice low and abrupt,</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"Keep making love to me I<em>chigo ~ please</em> .."</p><p>Brown eyes widened. She could talk!? He questioned her immediately. Swept up by her voice, so entranced by it.</p><p>"I will not return to my world ..for I have found my mate. We will not farewell this time.. Now," The sexy woman whispered close to his lips, straightening out and slamming herself onto him. "I'm a bunny. I want to fuck like one. Breed me ~"</p><p>Everything hit him at once, setting his spinning world on fire. Something awakened as soon as those words left her lips, gaining a smirk from the horny teen. Two hands on each side of her to lock their position in.. That request would not go unresolved.</p><p>"I love you, Rukia.."</p><p>"Oh, Ichigo ~!" She purred, bouncing up and down on him, such a long night ahead..</p><p>
  <strong>x</strong>
</p><p>She stood flat on her stomach upon the bed, laying her head on crossed arms. The flushed beauty felt so proud she could gift Ichigo that feeling he had. The bed creaked as he cheek fucked her, pressing her fat ass together.</p><p>The bunny girl panted, turning around to try and get a glimpse of her sweaty human mate, loving the image of how undone he looked. If that was so just from rubbing against her then..</p><p>The ginger sighed low as she spread her ass, breath no choice but to slow as sloppy wet heat exposed on her thighs, mixed with earlier cum from Ichigo. The bunny lifted her rear, shimmying slightly to the left and right.</p><p>"It wont hurt me.. <em>please, Ichigo - have yo</em>ur way with me."</p><p>One fat tongue glided over his top teeth, side to side before he licked his lips too. There was a fear deep inside he'd hear the alarm soon. Because this was just too perfect..</p><p>The teen tasted her peachy hole, gripping her skin to pull her apart. His little bunnyjin was such a fucking snack, every little inch of her! He couldn't wait any longer. It was difficult pushing through that tight raining but when he succeeded it was worth it.</p><p>Her slick walls gripped him tight, and the bounce of her ass made everything that much more better. Ichigo was losing his fucking mind, fucking his bunny girl doggy style like this. Hearing her say his name so needfully..</p><p>The grip on her hips got even tighter, the bed creaked even louder mixed with Kurosaki's groans, pants and curses. She suddenly lost her breath, struggling to reclaim it as Ichigo pulled her by the hair. It felt so damn naughty, feeling his pelvis wreck into her as his big human cock tainted her insides. Filling yet another hole with hot cum.</p><p>"Th- <em>thank you ~</em>~~" The trembling beauty smiled, cloudy eyes, pushing her ass into him, bouncing back and fourth and sending the teen into euphoria obliteration.</p><p>
  <strong>x</strong>
</p><p>He was inside her for <em>two more hours</em>. Every hole. Her libido owned him. He was getting drunk from her lewd, flushed face, getting lost from her body. Even when they awoke the next day, making love at 8 AM, giving her what she craved so desperately. The two kissed and talked passed dawn.</p><p>There was so much for the woman to finally tell him and he listened with a smile on his face, happiest he's ever felt to have someone by his side. To remain there..</p><p>Their love and passion was in a perfect union. God, he loved her..and she wasn't going anywhere this time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>